The Prophet
by MystereKitsune
Summary: A prophecy said twelve warriors would arrive to free Konoha from Danzo, hidden and locked away the Prophet Sakura could only pray for the safety of the 11 and the safety of the people. Now seven years have passed and the wheels are beginning to turn. R&R
1. Chapter 1

I wonder how long I've been down here."

_Below the dungeons, underneath the city_

Trapped, imprisoned in this Godforsaken place.

_Is the prison of a Prophet_

Forced to watch the future, unable to take part or help

_Who has been imprisoned there from birth_

I looked up at the ceiling the light streaming through landing on the floor in front of me from where I was chained to the wall. My hair fell around my waist silky soft from my last bath. I wore a white strapless dress that stopped at my ankles. Slowly getting up I stood in the center of the room and looked up at the light reaching out as if to touch it as images began to race past in front of me.

_**Screams and yells surrounded me, flames engulfed the city of Konoha, and ten warriors stood fighting leading hundreds against Danzo, in the lead in a spectral form was a girl with long cherry pink hair, bright knowing emerald green eyes and a smile.**_

_**Danzo screamed at the vision, ushering his soldiers forward. **_Scenes raced past me, burning into my mind, etching themselves into my skull. **He was screaming, cursing as he fell, as Konoha fell slowly rebuilding itself to its former glory, of peace and tranquil. Standing at the balcony of the palace was the pink haired girl basking under the sun she had wanted to see for so long next to eleven warriors clothed in black with a blood stained cloud on their backs.**

I smiled as the vision ended and turned to the door.

"Your reign is ending Danzo." I murmured softly. I smiled as a smirk formed on my face. And I will relish helping to end it. To protect this city, and to free all of the people.

I leaned against the wall, one leg propped up for me to use as a pillow the other beside it as I rested my cheek playing with the hem of my dress.

"How nice of you to visit." I said as I heard the door creak and watched from the corner of my eye as Danzo entered followed by his guard. "What terror are you reining now? Laws allowing people to kick puppies? No wait, torture, that's one of your fond principles, or maybe manipulation?" He seemed to freeze as I looked at him and smirked remembering the vision.

_Soon enough a reign of terror will end_

"Why are you smirking?" Danzo asked suspiciously.

_Freeing those who were forced into submission and servitude_

"Always so suspicious." I replied amused. And in a way, I guess he should be.

"I want to know something." Danzo said as he approached me.

"Why else would you be here?" I asked bored. "You never come for social visits. Only wanting to know, and know and know." I got up wiping the dust off my dress. "But for in need of knowing, I require payment." He watched me carefully before nodding.

"Bring it in-"

"I decide the price." I replied. He stiffened at my words.

"I believe you have no say in that." He replied his eyes flashing at my attitude, my disrespect.

"Then enjoy not getting your answers. I'm the only Prophet left and you know it." I sneered smirking. "So you _**will**_ pay or just leave and nothing, absolutely _**nothing**_ will change my mind." He was bristling knowing for a fact that it was true.

"Fine." He snarled. "What do you want?" I smiled pleased.

"To go outside." I said. He eyed me carefully when I said that. "I want to walk around Konoha freely today, no escorts, no babysitters. Just. Me." He watched me carefully.

"No deal." He replied turning towards the door. "I don't need the answer then." I curled my fists and smirked.

"Then I may as well give you this as a parting gift." I smirked. He stopped turning slightly to look at me.

"Oh and what would that be?" he sneered frowning as I smiled at him maliciously an ominous wind surrounding me whipping my hair back and forth my green eyes glowing with a godly light.

"_**In seven years, clothed in black with the symbol of a blood stained cloud, eleven fearsome warriors with righteous hearts will arrive in due time and war will come to Konoha." **_I whispered my voice echoing around my room, like a chant_**. "These warriors will lead a revolution, followed by the soldiers and people far and wide will start a battle. Blood will be shed, enemy soldiers will be slaughtered and after the battle, the kingdom will fall, Danzo's reign will end, and the city will rejoice. Their servitude will end. Their fear will be vanquished. Their freedom restored when your crimson blood is spilt. And the eleven warriors, the heroes of Konoha will lead the people to a new age of prosperity."**_ Once my voice finally returned to normal I smirked at Danzo's pale fearful face. "Once a prophecy is spoken it cannot be stopped. Enjoy the rest of your days as Hokage Danzo-_sama_, for they will soon come to an end. I bet you regret not agreeing to my price don't you?" He rushed out of the room with his lackeys my laughter echoing throughout the halls.

Now, for it to be put into action.

* * *

><p>I had only been ten at the time when I had announced the prophecy, somehow it had been leaked and it spread through the kingdom like wildfire. Slowly, Danzo became more paranoid. He sought the help of other witches and wizards trying to find a way to stop my prophecy but to no avail, until one told him if he killed at least one of the eleven warriors it would not come to pass but when he asked me the identities of the eleven warriors I just sneered and said.<p>

"You should have let me outside." To his frustration, slowly, he became insane bit by bit and people were slain, children kidnapped and the slums increased in size. It was only a matter of time when the twelve would appear and when the seventh year finally arrived. A celebration was held throughout the whole kingdom. Danzo's rule would end, the eleven would come, and I would finally be free. But, I looked out the crack of the ceiling sadly, it would come with a price for all of them sadly for this to occur.

"I only hope." I whispered softly. "That they have the strength to move forward after the war ends."

* * *

><p>"Again." Itachi, Kisame, Tobi and Mandara were panting heavily as they trained under their teachers.<p>

"Yes sir." they murmured as they began sparring again. Their teacher, Ibiki and Kakashi shared a sigh as Kakashi took a seat under the shadow of the tree and turned to the black cat who appeared beside them gazing back into their eyes with a knowing look in it's emerald green eyes.

"We need more time." Ibiki murmured softly to the cat. It gave him a sad smile and shook her head.

_"Seven years Ibiki." _the female voice whispered softly. _"That was the only amount of time I could give you, we don't have anymore time, they NEED to be ready and soon." _

"Sakura-sama-"

_"I'm sorry, I wish I could give them another year or two but I cannot, their fate has already been written." _the cat replied softly before turning to the four sparring. _"I only wish that they didn't need to sacrifice so much for this to come to pass. Soon enough they will have to give up everything and run. Tell me." _Ibiki and Kakashi watched the cat sadly. _"How was locating the other seven?"_

"Found two, a year ago, very protective of each other, powerful warriors. They've been teaching those four idiots a thing or two." Kakashi murmured as Konan and Pein appeared with drinks and food. "Two apparantly work under the Sand siblings, they arrived three month ago. One's a bomb expect."

_"Useful."_ Kakashi chuckled while Ibiki smirked.

"Another uses puppets and is quite deadly with them." Ibiki said impressed as a blonde and redhead appeared. "They're already close with the others. We found the money grubber and the religious nut two months ago. We're only missing one."

_"I'm still searching for him sadly." _the cat sighed. _"Unfortunately he's hard to locate, he's always moving, never stopping, he's quite a powerful psychic like myself. Just a bit weaker though, I could only guess his reason for moving closer to Konoha is to help._"

"Tonight everything begins." Kakashi said softly watching his students fondly while Hidan began yelling at the blonde who was smirking and then turned red in anger as he yelled back. "They're not ready mentally."

_"In the end they will be." _the cat sighed sadly. _"Still, I hope after everything, they can forgive me for putting them through this."_

"They'll understand." Ibiki said gruffly. "They're smart kids." The cat turned to him and smiled.

_"I can only hope Ibiki, Kakashi."_ The cat turned to them and bowed to their amazement. _"Thank you for you help, and help them as much as you can. Afterwards, I'll take it from here until we need your help." _With that the cat made it's way over to the ten of the unsuspecting warriors.

* * *

><p>"Saku-chan!" Konan smiled as she picked up the cat holding her close. The cat meowed put out as she smiled.<p>

"I think I remember telling you not to treat that cat like a pet." Kakashi said amused as he joined them.

"But she's so cute!" Konan cooed. Sakura put her ears back annoyed while Ibiki and Kakashi laughed weakly when they saw the cat sigh and then leap down from her eyes.

_"I'm sorry." _The ten looked around in surprise looking for the melodic voice.

"Did you hear that sensei?" Kisame asked surprised.

"Yes." Kakashi replied with a sad sigh as the cat disappeared. "Yes I did." He turned to where the cat had disappeared praying. Please Sakura-sama, protect them and give them strength.

* * *

><p>A tear slid down my cheek as I opened my eyes finding myself back in my cage. I looked up at the ceiling as I sighed.<p>

"The wheels have finally begun to turn."

* * *

><p>The then were restless at dinner as they ate. Konan found Pein's hand while the rest stayed silent.<p>

"What's with this sense of dread?" Itachi murmured softly to Kisame who looked at his food trying to ease his nervous stomach.

"You got me there." Kisame shrugged. All of them had felt a sense of unease after hearing the "I'm sorry." Right now they had their weapons hidden under their clothes, sitting on their seats on edge when they heard a scream at the door.

Kakashi and Ibiki froze as they sat next to Mikoto, Fugaku shared their look of knowing while Sasuke and his bestfriend Naruto turned to the door confused.

"It has begun."

* * *

><p>I sat alone in the darkness tears streaming down my voice.<p>

_**"Ten gathered at the table of warmth and family unable to settle the unease in their hearts. Their peace shattered as a scream echoes throughout the house, soldiers and fire consumes their sanctuary. Taking six prisoner while the ten escape. The chase is on, friendships must be formed in unlikely places as the darkness gathers. Lives will be lost. Follow the one in the form of a cat, and search for the one named the Toad Sage and seek guidance from there to find the last warrior and good luck. Your journey, starts now." **_I whispered looking up at the crack in the ceiling.

* * *

><p>Itachi gasped for breath as smoke engulfed his lungs.<p>

"All of you run now!" Kakashi shouted grabbing Sasuke and Naruto while the others entered the secret tunnel racing underneath the tunnel.

"There the gate!" Mikoto shouted when they heard shouts from behind.

"They're catching up!" Ibiki cursed when they heard a thud and saw Fugaku and Mikoto close the gate from their side.

"Father, mother!" the four Uchiha's shouted.

"My brave, brave boys." Mikoto said smiling her face stained with tears. "Look after them." Pein and Konan nodded as the footsteps came closer.

"We're so proud of you." Fugaku smiled gruffly. "Now go."

"But-"

"GO!" The others rushed forward while the four stood turning slightly and then rushed forward their hearts breaking.

"Kakashi-sensei what on fuck is going on?" Hidan demanded.

"You all know of the prophecy right?" Ibiki asked.

"The one from seven years ago?" Konan asked surprised. "What about it?"

"Well think about it and then ask yourself, why would the Hokage's guards be after us?" Kakashi asked sarcastically. They stared at the backs of their senseis stunned.

"Are you implying?" Pein asked stunned.

"Yes we're implying that nails." Ibiki replied as they came to the exit. "We have to hurry."

Sasuke and Naruto were silent as they crawled out of the passage and ran into the darkness of the city when they heard shouts. Sasuke and Naruto shared and a look nodding to eachother and rushed towards the sound of the guards.

"Sasuke!" Mandara shouted.

"Don't you dare try and stop us. Mom and dad didn't scarifice theirselves for nothing, they scarificed themselves for all of you. For the future you would bring." Sasuke snarled. "Now get your asses moving. We're not going to die, now go!" Kakashi smiled at the youngest Uchiha with pride. "Dobe go with them."

"Don't even try it Teme."

"Fine. And ten." They three turned to the youngest and smirked. "Do your best not to make asses out of yourselves."

"We'll be kicking _your_ asses if you disappoint us." they smirked.

"We'll be kicking both of your asses for that comment next time we meet." Sasuke smirked while Naruto laughed.

"I hold you all to it. Now go!" They nodded rushing ahead further into the slums leaving the rest behind.

"Tobi wants to know where we're going!" Tobi demanded.

"We're meeting _her._" Ibiki said.

"_Her _yeah?" Deidara asked confused.

"The Prophet of Konoha." Kakashi replied. The others looked at their senseis stunned. "She came to use seven years ago telling us to gather the eleven warriors to train them, to make sure they were ready when the time comes. So far we're missing one, you'll be finding him along your way." They turned another corner stopping as they came to a garden. "Here we are. Sakura-sama!" The ten froze as they heard a rustle and Konan let out a sigh of relief.

"Saku-chan what are you doing here?" Konan asked as she looked at the cat about to pick her up when she hissed.

_"Try and treat me like some common house pet and I **will** scratch your eyes out."_ the cat hissed annoyed. They gaped at the cat while Kakashi-sensei laughed weakly and Ibiki-sensei sighed.

"Told you not to treat her like a pet. Sakura-sama, what's going on, they're early." Ibiki demanded.

_"No, one time actually, apparently you weren't paying attention to the time." _the cat sighed._ "Anyway, I'll take it from here. You two get moving, you know what to do."_ They nodded before turning to their students.

"Good luck to all of you." Kakashi said grimly.

"And make us proud." Ibiki replied smirking as he passed them all cloaks. "Everything you need will be there, and don't worry, we'll meet again soon." With that they rushed off leaving the ten with the cat.

"Are you fucking serious? The prophet is a fucking house cat! I will fucking scari-" Hidan started when his lips sealed shut and he started trying to pry them apart.

_"That's better." _the cat sighed with relief. _"If I had to listen to his swearing I would seriously consider cutting out his tongue. Now, I'm going to explain a few things, I'm only appearing as a cat for now since my real body is locked and hidden away in Danzo's castle." _The cat leapt onto the stone wall getting a better look at them all. _"Also, we need to keep moving and find a good place to rest for the night, Danzo's soliders are probably still out there looking for you all._"

"Wait a second, who says we're agreeing to this!" Mandara said and then paled as the cat hissed at him menacingly.

_"Are you saying you're going to let your parents, your brother, his friend and your teachers scarifice of freedom be in **vain**? You were chosen by fate, the prophecy is coming true whenever you like it or not! You were trained for a **reason** and it was not to let them down!_" the cat seethed making him look down at his feet in shame. _"Any more complaints!"_

"We're sorry, it's just, a lot to take it." Tobi said softly. The cat sighed relaxing.

_"I know and I apologize for that, you have no idea how much I wished to give you all more time. But sadly that cannot be done."_ the cat replied softly. _"The wheels of fate have begun to turn and now Danzo's men will be searching the city for you. I know a place where you can rest without any fear of being caught. After you rest, we can continue your journey."_

"It was you wasn't it?" Konan asked. The cat watched her carefully. "Back after Itachi, Kisame, Tobi and Mandara were finished training. _**You**_ were the one who said, 'I'm sorry'." The cat had a heart broken expression in it's eyes as she nodded.

_"That's correct. Now we must hurry._" They nodded as the cat leapt off the stone wall and hurried down the street. Soon enough they came to a large inn. Pein found enough money in his pocket for the month as they waited at the counter and soon enough they were in a private room sitting in the living. _"I'm giving you all one chance, if you want to back out fine, but know that after you do that, innocent lives will be lost."_ They were silent when Pein sighed.

"We're already in too deep, no turning back now."

"I could do with something interesting." Kisame smirked.

"As long as I can make everything go out with a bang yeah."

"Hn."

"Tobi says yes!"

"Hn."

Kazuka just counted his money bored.

"Fine." Sasori sighed.

"May as well."

"I'm going to scarifice you after all this is done!"

The cat smiled it's tail waving as it took in the ten and nodded.

"Now what must be done first?" Mandara asked.

_"We look for the Toad Sage and ask for help on finding the last member."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay to the Lazykid, I am sooooo sorry if I got u confused so I'll explain, Tobi and Mandara are two separate characters in this fanfic, and therefore making the Akatsuki have eleven members (Orochimaru won't be a member). Also, Sakura, as the Prophet will be a guide, not a warrior along with Sasuke and Naruto, those two are supporting cast. Hope that clears things up! And on to the story!**

* * *

><p>As I opened my eyes I could see nothing but an endless abyss in front of me.<p>

"I'm in the world of dreams." I mused as I looked around and then was forced to stop. I gazed down to my feet to see chains. "But even here, I'm trapped like a bird." As I sighed I felt a presence and looked up to see the last warrior. "This must be Zetsu." He form flickered in front of me as a scene appeared. He was moving too fast to pinpoint when the Konoha flag appeared and then a symbol appeared, a circle with a crimson flame in the middle. It flashed before me quickly and then left me in total darkness.

"We must find the Toad Sage quickly. We'll need his help with this."

* * *

><p>The next morning Pein and the others woke up to see Konan and the cat prophet having a staring contest.<p>

"What the fucking hell is going on?" Hidan asked baffled at the behavior.

"I thought I saw, a girl right where the cat was, a girl with pink hair." Konan replied stunned. The cat just twitched its tail, amusement in its eyes. "Is that your true form?"

_"That is correct."_ It replied. _"Slowly, I'm gaining the ability to appear in a spectral form while I'm in Midnight. It's only a matter of time before that'll happen. Anyway, it seems the last member is here, however I cannot pinpoint his location, something is trying to block me. We must find the Toad Sage immediately. We'll need his help with this." _

"You can't do it on your own you fucking cat?" Hidan sneered. He jumped as the wall next to him cracked and the saw the cat's eyes flash.

_"Do __**NOT **__test me Hidan. Some things cannot be easily done from where I am, deal with it."_ The cat hissed menacingly. _"Anymore half brained comments one of you wants to add?"_ The others were silent making the cat nod. _"Wise move, now get up, we have a long day ahead of us."_

* * *

><p>"It must be trying to kill us yeah." Deidara said glaring at the feline sitting on the top of the wall in front of them. The cat just flicked its tail amused. They had been traveling all over the city, through allies, over rooftops and through tunnels when they finally came to the Red Light District.<p>

"Why are we here?" Konan asked warily as she eyed the gigolos and escorts walking about with normal civilians and soldiers.

_"Let's just say the Toad Sage appreciates women."_ The cat sighed. _"In my opinion he appreciates them maybe a bit too much."_

"Are you saying he's a pervert?" Sasori asked wryly.

_"Sadly."_ The cat sighed. _"He's a troublesome man but has the knowledge and help we'll need if we want to find the last warrior." _

"Can't we find someone else?" Konan asked annoyed.

_"No, he's the one we need." _She replied and turned her hears twitching. _"Hurry up."_ They sighed as she leapt over the another wall and followed quickly pulling up their hoods as they walked out into the busy street.

"How on earth are we going to find him in this crowd?" Mandara asked as they looked around.

"One in a million chance we'll find him easily yeah." Deidara said annoyed as they slipped past a crowd of people listening to an advertisement.

"Still, the pervert has good taste, these bitches are hot." Hidan smirked.

"I have a feeling your Sage and our pervert will be good friends Kitten." Kisame chuckled.

_"Fantastic."_ He smirked at her sarcasm while Itachi and Pein sighed tiredly.

"Sakura." Konan sighed. "What does he even look like?"

_"He's about Hidan's height, maybe a foot taller, a bit heavy with long messy white hair, and has distinctive red painted lines that go down his face. Not really hard to miss."_ Sakura replied as she leapt onto a wall and continued walking.

"Well, that narrows it down considerable." Kazuku sighed.

"Luckily." Itachi agreed.

"Why can't he just fall from the sky or something?" Deidara moaned tiredly.

"PERVERT!" They stopped turning to the source of the shrill yell seeing a white blur fly right at them knocking Konan, Pein and Deidara down. He was quite large, with long white hair, red lines reaching from below his eyes to the bottom of his face and was wearing a classic green ninja outfit with fish leg sleeves along with sandals and a red vest with a scroll on his back.

"Happy you got your wish Deidara?"

"Screw you Kisame."

_"Jiraiya, not causing trouble again are you?"_ The man blinked before getting up and turned to the cat looking at him amused and smirked.

"Well, if this isn't an honor." He chuckled.

"Get. Off. Now." He looked down to see a pissed off Konan along with a disgruntled Pein still below him.

_"Don't even think about it Toad. She could knock you into next week and you'd still have bruises."_ The cat sighed before its ears twitched again._ "Soldiers are coming, we must go now. Kisame grab him." _

"Right." Kisame smirked while picking up the Sage around his waist while Pein picked up Konan chasing after the cat as she ran down another ally and up a wall.

"Where are we going now Kitty-chan?" Tobi asked curiously as they leapt onto the roof.

"Please tell me we're heading back to the fucking inn." Hidan whined reminding her of a two year old.

_"Just shut up and keep up."_ She replied as she leapt onto a stone wall and jumped down running into an underground and looked around. _"Now keep silent and leave this to me." _

"You don't have enough energy for that kiddo." Jiraiya said sternly.

_"Then lend me some of your energy Toad." _She replied annoyed. He sighed before Kisame set him down and touched the cat's forehead a sakura blossom mark appearing on her forehead and slowly the cat started to glow changing forms. The others gaped as she changed into a human a large cloak hiding her face and body. _"Thank you, this will do for now, simple enough." _

"Not a problem Sakura-sama." Jiraiya replied smiling. "Still, it's a shame you can't take on your true form."

_"You truly are a pervert Jiraiya." _She replied amused before turning to the door. She knocked on it twice, then three times, then once before waiting five minutes to knock again. In a flash the eyehole slammed open chocolate brown eyes staring back at the ground.

"Who goes there in the shadows hidden from the dark?"

_"It is I, shrouded by mystery and power, a being who sees and guides the travelers throughout the ages." _She replied.

"What do ye seek here?"

_"We seek a shelter that is hidden from the eyes and ears of the dark spies, a sanctuary where we may converse freely with no fear, with freedom from __**his **__rule." _Sakura said. There was a long pause until they heard a click the door slowly opening revealing a man with brown hair and an x shaped scar on his nose.

"Very well, you may enter."

* * *

><p>"This place is amazing." Konan said amazed as she looked at the walls. Cravings covered every crack of the dome ceiling, lanterns lighting up the place.<p>

"How can no one else know about this place? Sakura, where on earth are we?" Mandara asked turning to the cat as Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori looked around at the people conversing, trading and laughing.

_"This is the Sanctuary. It's was originally built for royalty in time of need, now the passage way connecting it to the palace has been sealed and forgotten over time. This is now the base for the rebellion, __**your**__ rebellion, tell me, you don't think we haven't been slacking off these past years have you?" _ Sakura asked her voice full of amusement as they entered the room to the far right and closed the door behind them. _"Now."_ She turned to Jiraiya as they took a look around. It looked like a room for meetings with a large long wooden table in the middle.

"The payment has already been accepted." Jiraiya smiled as she nodded.

"Payment?" Kazuku asked his eyes glowed in interest at the prospect of money.

_"When asking for help from a prophet or a Sage, there is a price that must be paid, it must not be too much or too little, but perfectly balanced." _Sakura replied.

"Can you use anything when paying then?" Itachi asked intrigued.

_"That's correct, if it has the equal value to the information needed."_ She explained before turning to Jiraiya. _"Now back to business. I want to know what this symbol means, I saw it while scrying for the last member, and I believe he's somehow involved with it." _She picked up a blank piece of paper from the table and handed it to Jiraiya. He took it and stared at it grimly.

"This is the symbol of the Crimson Brothers." Pein and Konan stiffened at the name as Sakura sighed.

_"Things have just gotten more complicated." _She said aggravated. _"I was rather hoping we didn't have to get involved with them, but, with their weaponry we will need them."_

"Who are the Crimson Brothers Kitty-chan?" Tobi asked.

"They're a group of mercenaries." Konan asked. "They take what they want, enslaving people left and right, torturing them mercilessly. They're fearsome blacksmiths as well, people from all around hire them for whatever they may need."

"_That is correct."_ Sakura sighed. _"They're also not very trusting, there are branches of them everywhere, some, are luckily kinder than others, while some are crueler than most. I take it you met with them once, Pein, Konan."_

"Unfortunately." Pein said balling his fists.

"_Jiraiya, one of your friend's is a part of their group if I remember correctly ** you** at least are still on speaking times with him, I need you to contact him immediately and ask if he's heard anything about the last member." _

"Easier said than done Sakura-sama." Jiraiya replied tiredly. "Last I heard he was in the north, for all I know he could be in the east."

"_Then send one of your toads now and stop wasting time." _

"Demanding isn't she?" Jiraiya and then yelped as he chair crumbled into pieces falling onto his back with a loud thud.

"_**Now."**_ Sakura seethed making the others take a step back warily not wanting to piss her off.

"Y-yes ma'am." Jiraiya said weakly as he left the room.

"You're scary Kitten." Kisame laughed and just smirked as she turned to him, face hidden.

"_We're on a deadline, sadly I can't be all smiles and rainbows like some people Kisame."_ She replied annoyed making his grin widen by her attitude.

"Kisame, stop before you piss her off." Pein sighed as he sat down.

"But this is fun." The others just looked at him wryly as Jiraiya came back inside.

"Message has been sent, he should reply in a few days." Jiraiya said.

"_Good, now we should head to the war room. I'd like you all to meet the men who will be helping you prepare in a few months." _Sakura said as she headed past Jiraiya. _"Hurry up, I don't want anyone to get lost. It's easy to in this place."_

Silently they all rose and followed her out of the room turning down another hall ignoring some of the stares from the people as they passed them. They came to a deserted hallway, where hushed voices could be heard inside arguing, debating.

Sakura opened the door stepping in, ten people turned to the door. Sakura stepped inside the others flanking her sides.

"_I'm sorry we took so long to arrive, we had to find him."_ Sakura said bringing Jiraiya forward.

"Sakura-sama, welcome back." The man with spiky black hair smiled bowing.

"Tsunade, is that you?" Jiraiya asked stunned.

"Did you have to bring him here?" the blonde woman sighed looking at her old friend aggravated.

"_He's needed, unlike you he's still on speaking terms with Orochimaru." _ Tsunade just sighed before sitting down. _"Now, some of you already know the people with me, others do not, I want you all to bring them up to speed on what's going on, what each unit is in charge of and what the battle plan is. Tsunade, you're in charge while I'm gone."_

"Wait you're leaving?" Konan asked surprised as the hooded figure turned to her nodding.

"_Only for a short amount of time, I want to get an update of what's happening inside the castle. I'll be back soon enough. Can I count on you to watch them Tsunade?"_

"Of course." Tsunade nodded.

"_Good and you remember what I asked for?"_

"She'll arrive **there** tomorrow." Sakura turned to Hisashi and Kisame was betting that the young Prophet was frowning.

"_Her decision I hope, this wasn't forced onto her?"_

"You know how much she wants to help you Sakura-sama, **I **was actually against it." Hisashi said tiredly.

"_I'll make sure no harm comes to her."_ With those words she disappeared leaving behind a black cat. _"Now be careful, I'll be back as soon as I can."_

* * *

><p>I blinked as I felt feeling return into my body and let out a breath as I sat up. I felt cool metal against my skin and looked down at my ankles with a sigh. Soon enough I'll be free. Still, I really wish she hadn't volunteered, but she has always been a stubborn one. Still, a human host is more reliable than a cat.<p>

"Sleeping beauty finally wakes up." I looked up at the door to see Danzo enter his eyes cold as he regarded me. I smirked.

"That's correct. She woke up all by herself with no help from some stupid prince." I replied smirking at him. "Now what do you want?"

"Respect is something you should learn brat."

"Respect is something that must be earned." I said my gaze hardening as I regarded him disdainfully. "Now answer the question, **what do you want**?"

"Where are they?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry?" I asked smirking. "That's quite a broad question. I know you're here, I know you're guards are outside-"

"Enough of your insolence!" I didn't blink as I fell to the ground and touched my cheek feeling the slight sting from his slap. "Where are your eleven warriors! Tell me right now unless you wish for **their **deaths!" I stiffened at his words. "I could kill those bastard Uchihas and that Kamikaze brat without even blinking an eye, I don't think you want that do you?" I bit the inside of my cheek as he grabbed my hair yanking me up so my eyes met his. I regarded him quietly before spitting at him. He roared before throwing me down to the ground. "YOU DEVILSPAWN!" I smirked as I got up wiping my mouth.

"The only devil here is you." I replied coldly. "Now take your useless threats and leave."

"You don't care if his family dies?" Danzo asked me hiding his shock. I just smirked.

"I doubt they'll be able to die if they're not even in the castle." His eyes widened at my words as he shook violently.

"You-"

"Danzo-sama!" we turned to the door seeing one of his advisors entered the room his face flushed breathing heavily. "It's the prisoners! They've escaped!" Danzo turned to me my expression slowly changing from innocent to smug.

"I believe it's your move now." He bristled before leaving the room with his advisor. I smirked as I listened to his yells echoing throughout the castle. "Those two work quickly." I smiled before sitting down and started to mediate as I went through Danzo's memories. "He always forgets, never touch a psychic. Because an imprint is always left behind, now I know all of his plans." I smirked as I opened my eyes and looked at the door. "A new era is beginning Danzo, and there is nothing you can do to change that."

I was quiet when I heard a click only to meet a pair of pure and determined lavender eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"Sakura-chan, I've wanted to help you ever since you saved me as a child, this is my way of repaying that debt. Trust me. I am honored to help you." I smiled as I got up meeting her half way taking her hands and resting my forehead on hers closing my eyes.

"Thank you." I opened my eyes to see her blush and then dazed before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I blinked as I looked around my prison and then at the ground. My body laid there sleeping soundlessly breathing evenly. Smiling I picked her up and laid her on my bed next to the wall quickly and then exited the prison locking the door behind me erasing my presence.<p>

I raced down the hallway hiding in the shadows before I stopped and turned to look at my reflection. I had long midnight blue hair with the pure pearl like lavender eyes had changed to a brilliant emerald green. I smiled as I stared at my borrowed face.

"Hinata, thank you for this."


	3. Chapter 3

**To KaiandApple, Hinata's not taking her place exactly, you see, Sakura is now possessing her body. Anyway, to those reading keep reviewing please!**

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes as I wandered through the hallways invisible to all eyes. I felt a tug at my soul as I wandered the castle towards the exit. I could feel the pull to return to my prison in my subconscious, part of me was afraid.<p>

No. My eyes flashed open. I will not run away, just because I'm seventeen doesn't mean I will run away from the responsibility I've given myself. The prophecy must come true, and no one and nothing will get in my way to protect them and the future lying ahead of us.

"I will not let seven years of planning and waiting go to waste. The time to act is _**now.**_"

* * *

><p>After the blossom's departure Kisame and Itachi had kept silent as they had been shown the base and had finally relaxed as they decided to retire for tonight in their new quarters. Looking around the boys saw that their things had been move here before their arrival to their relief. Taking a seat at the foot of his bed Kisame turned to the raven haired boy seeing worry etched onto his face.<p>

"You alright?" Kisame asked looking a little concerned for his best friend.

"Worried." Itachi replied quietly. "Thinking of the casualties that could happen…. It makes me feel sick with worry, along with the pressure." Kisame was quiet as he said that silently agreeing yet, strangely excited and relaxed.

"It's a lot to take in." Kisame conceded. "But, that prophet, she seems to believe we can do it, even though we've recently become adults. For us to have that much trust in us, she has to know what she's doing. All we need to do is place the same amount of trust she has in us to her." He mused as he lay down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. "We should get some sleep. I'm betting it's going to be a long day for us tomorrow."

"Hn." Itachi sighed knowing for a fact what Kisame said was true.

* * *

><p>Walking down the quiet streets I distanced myself from the castle heading back to the underground. I pulled my hood over my head concealing my face and body as I watched the sun slowly rise. There was a change in the atmosphere in the city, slowly growing bit by bit as the citizens stepped outside of their houses curious. Bit by bit they could feel it, the change, the feeling that a new future awaits them, one full of prosperity and happiness.<p>

_**"As the change begins to settle over the city, the protests will begin, the seeds of hope planted seven years ago have finally blossomed and the people will rise to the call of the Akatsuki. But beware. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. There are spies coming and the one you have trusted most may become your undoing unless handled properly. As the first bell chimes, the first battle will arrive for the last warrior's freedom. Trust your decisions and do not be swayed by what a situation seems to appear to be. Look underneath the underneath and trust your heart."**_ I murmured my whispers echoing around the city, people turning all around for the source of my voice. _**"Your time is ending Danzo."**_

I smiled as I listened to the cheers, soon enough they engulfed the city. Buildings were shaking, the winds were roaring joining in with the cheers along with the howls of dogs and the yowls of cats with people yelling at the top of their lungs, pushing back the soldiers who were trying to tame and subdue the masses. I smirked as I slipped into the shadows of the allies entering the Underground and turning to the door where I had just come from.

"The kingdom is coming alive, and now, the people are united. It's your turn now Danzo, what moves will you make now?"

* * *

><p>"What is that?" Kisame said as he joined the others in the war room the next morning lifting his eyes from the maps of the underground tunnels and to the door along with the others listening to the roars above them.<p>

"It sounds like, people cheering." Mandara replied stunned.

"That's Sakura-sama for you." Asuma smirked as the cheering became louder and louder.

"The whole city, she united the whole city in one day?" Konan asked in awe as she turned to their generals.

"Sakura-sama is a natural born leader, like all of you. However, adding the fact that she's a prophet makes her thinking and planning capabilities even better. She's a strong ally." Genma said as he chewed on his metal senbon. "That girl, even if two people were enemies, she could help them see past their differences and bring peace into their lives."

"I'm honored you think so highly of me Genma." They turned to the entrance of the war room to see a girl a year younger than the eleven warriors standing there. She was beautiful, with long navy blue hair and bright familiar emerald green eyes. She wore a long black cloak looking around the room as the generals bowed down to the girl.

"Hinata?" Itachi asked surprised.

"Sakura-sama, welcome back, I hope you had no trouble getting here." Hisashi said stepping forward as he raised his eyes meeting the girl's.

"None at all." 'Hinata' smiled as she turned to the eleven.

"Kitten?" Kisame asked as he stepped forward. The girl smiled nodding.

"That is correct. Right now Hinata has offered to be my vessel until I can return to my body. Even though I wish she hadn't volunteered we don't have any time to find another." Sakura sighed. "Hisashi, again I thank you and your daughter for your help. May the gods smile upon you and your family."

"Thank you Sakura-sama." Hisashi said with a small smile lighting his face as she stepped forward the door closing behind her by itself. She nodded with a small smile as she turned to the others and then to Jiraiya who held up a letter.

"Who's that from? Not Orochimaru I'm guessing." She said as she crossed her arms.

"It's from Kakashi and Ibiki." The ten turned to Jiraiya as he handed the letter to the girl. Taking it she removed the seal and scanned the contents of the letter quickly.

"This is good news to hear." She said nodding with a satisfied smile.

"What does it say Blossom-chan?" Tobi asked worried. "Are our parents alright? What about Sasuke-chan?"

"They're fine." She assured him as she held out the letter for the three Uchiha's. "Check for yourself." Tobi grabbed it straight away and stood in a corner with his brothers. "They're eager."

"Can't really blame them when you think about it." Pein replied giving the girl a wry look. She smiled softly at the boy and then nodded.

"I don't." she replied as she turned to the others while Tobi cheered jumping up and down at the end. She smiled at their relieved smiles and then stopped as a bell echoed throughout the underground. "We have visitors. Asuma, Iruka, bring them here please."

"Will do." Asuma smiled as he got up from his seat followed by Iruka and left the room. Konan and Pein exchanged a look curious while Kakuzu leaned against the wall talking with Hidan quietly.

"Kitten." The girl turned to Kisame raising an eyebrow in question as he addressed her.

"Something wrong?"

"What happens after?"

"After what?"

"After we defeat Danzo." Sakura gave him a thoughtful look.

"Who knows, let's wait and see what Fate will decide afterwards." Sakura replied as she walked over to the table and examined the charts, maps and battle plans conversing quietly with Shikaku.

"Well well, look what the snake dragged in." They saw Tsunade glare at the man standing in the doorway. He was tall with long silky black hair, snow white skin with purple tattoos around his eyes reminding the ten of a snake. Beside him was a boy roughly around seventeen with gray hair tied back in a short ponytail and moon shaped glasses.

"Nade, so good to see you again." The man replied amused as Sakura sighed.

"Tsunade, Orochimaru, if you want to act like children go ahead, but please leave so the adults can talk." Sakura cut in before Tsunade could reply. They both gave her half-hearted glares and turned away from each other huffing. Konan and Pein laughed weakly all of them in the room thinking the same thing, 'They're acting like five year olds'. "I take it your group was staying in the kingdom when you received the letter?"

"That's correct." Orochimaru replied as he straightened up before the girl.

"Good to hear." Sakura nodded as she crossed her arms. "Tell me, have you heard anything?" He exchanged a look with the boy next to him and then turned back to the girl frowning slightly. "I take it you have bad news for me."

"Sadly, you see, he's a prisoner, under Zabuza." The whole room froze turning to Orochimaru stunned.

"Well, this just took a turn for the worst." Sakura sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "Do you know where his camp is?"

"They're staying in the heart of the Forest of Death, a five days walk from here." Orochimaru answered as Deidara murmured to Sasori worriedly.

"Very well." Sakura said nodding to the pair and turned to the others. "Genma, Asuma, Kisame, Pein, Konan, Deidara and Sasori get packed, we live at noon."

"Wait what about us?" Mandara demanded angrily. "We're not going to stay behind like children. We're coming with you." Tobi, Itachi, Hidan, and Kakuzu nodded stubbornly.

"I need you five to stay behind to plan. Mandara, I know about your strategic capabilities, Itachi you're especially good at organizing troops taking in account of people's abilities and skills, Hidan you would just give us away with that swearing of yours," He muttered at that scowling while the others chuckled. "And Kakuzu, you're good with budgets, they'll need that when taking in account of supplies and what is the best to buy. Trust me when I say it'll be more beneficial for you to plan while we're off retrieving **him**."

They were silent before nodding stubbornly.

"Wait what about Tobi?" Tobi demanded childishly.

"I have a special job just for you Tobi." Sakura smiled widely before beckoning him forward. Curious he came forward whispering in his ear. He stopped and looked at her thoughtfully before nodding. "Okay?"

"Okay! Tobi will make sure he succeeds!" Tobi said giving the girl a salute and a wide smile. She nodded giving him a trusting smile.

"Good, now." She turned to the others a firm look in her eyes. "Get moving. Time is of the essence." Nodding the others left the room as Sakura turned to the others and nodded. "I leave you to your jobs, we'll return soon." With that she left quickly pulling up her hood the door closing behind her.

"Hey Itachi." Hidan said wryly.

"Hn?"

"I think we've just been tricked into doing all the dirty work."

"What was your first clue you idiot?"

"Tobi's a good boy!" The boys sighed quietly as they turned to the others. It was going to be a look five days.

* * *

><p>Danzo sat in the throne room irritation as he tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair waiting.<p>

"Enter." he said in an icy tone as he heard a small knock at the door. Slowly and feebly one of his many advisers scurried inside shutting the door behind him. "Well, what's wrong with her?"

"S-she seems to be in some kind of c-comatose state. No matter what we do she we can't r-reach or take control of her body. It's as if she put a s-seal upon herself and what's even stranger is the fact that her conciousness is gone." his stammered nervously.

"What do you mean her conciousness is gone?" Danzo hissed. His advisor nodded nervously feeling chills go down his spine as Danzo started to emit a dangerous aura.

"L-like she's been separated from her body in a way, but even with that we haven't been able to extract her powers either. I-it's impossible." the advisor flinched as he heard a crack from Danzo who's aura just turned murderous.

"Then summon **him**." The advisor paled as he said that looking up at him in shock.

"B-but sir, if we do that then we can't be sure of what will happen! W-we can't be sure of what will happen if we s-summon **him** to the castle to b-bring her back!" He stiffened as Danzo shot him a cold icy look.

"I gave you an order, and you will summon **him**. Now **_go_** before I decide that you wish to join to be educated?" The advisor froze shaking slightly in fear shaking his head wildly. "That's what I thought, now go." Nodding the advisor fled from the throne room as Danzo threw his chair at the wall smashing it to pieces absolutely seething that a seventeen year old girl outsmarted him. With her gone he couldn't use extract her power and find the eleven warriors of the prophecy. Turning to the window shaking as cheers roared from the kingdom. "This is not over yet bitch."

* * *

><p>I froze as we passed the gate and turned back to the city frowning slightly. Seems like he's not happy with learning about my body. Still, I feel unease from the castle, looks like he's decided to do something drastic.<p>

"Something wrong kitten?" Kisame asked as he stopped to turn towards me. Sighing I shook my head, Danzo may be power-hungry but he's not an idiot. Or at least I don't think so. Mentally sending a warning to the others working undercover in the castle I turned to our group and started moving.

"Not yet, but there will be if we don't get going quickly." I replied as I passed the others.

"Pushy aren't ya kitten?"

"Kisame."

"Yes kitten?"

"Shut up before I seal that mouth of yours closed."

"Aw I knew you liked me." I rolled my eyes as he smirked and kept moving looking up at the wide blue sky.

Soon, very soon, we'll be liberated living with no worries under this very sky. With that thought I smiled softly leaving any worries behind.

* * *

><p>Quietly Suigetsu bowed reluctantly to his master, inwardly seething at his fact.<p>

"What is it?" he asked bored as he examined the bodies of his victims picking up a skull examining it closely.

"A message from Konoha, Danzo wishes for you help." Suigetsu replied trying his best to keep his voice polite inwardly cursing at the man in front of him.

"What for?"

"Their prophet, apparently she's in a comatose state and the king wishes to extract her powers." Suigetsu said, inwardly sending his sympathies to the girl as Juugo and Karin joined them watching their master cautiously.

"Seems like he's trying to find the Eleven she had a prophecy about, the Eleven who would liberate the city and chop off his head." his master replied amused as he set the skull down on the table. Karin inwardly shuddered at his tone. 'Poor thing doesn't know what's coming'. "Pack everything, we're going to visit a very pretty prophet." Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin gulped slightly as they saw their master grin out the window looking at the frozen lands a feral look on his face.

Kami help us.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished the chapter! XD Hope u liked it! And again please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Answering anonymous, there will be a bit of romance here and there. I'm mostly thinking between Sakura, Kisame, Itachi, Madara (Maybe) and more, it just depends as I continue writing, but only slim and to those who love KonanXPein pairs there will be something developing between the two XD and there will definitely be some SakuraXKisame and SakuraXItachi XD.**

* * *

><p>I watched the flames lick the air hungrily as I rested against the tree trunk as the others had fallen asleep on the ground in their sleeping bags. I had volunteered for the first watch, unable to rest, sensitive to the life all around us.<p>

The wolves howling in the distance, the owls sitting in the trees, the deer asleep in the forest, the spirits of nature whispering all around me singing, it had always amazed me, how everything in this world was ultimately connected, by each and every living thing in the world.

Still, this world was still impure.

Hearts were as black as night.

Nature had been destroyed by those full of greed.

All the old teachings had been laid to waste, forgotten by the generations as time passed. It was saddening, how people forgot how the world helps provide for them. Food, water, warmth and even more than that, it provided us with life, for us to survive and learn.

"We humans are such fools." I whispered as I looked up at the night sky. The stars were a striking contrast against the dark night sky, shining like diamonds.

"You still awake kitten?" I didn't turn to Kisame as I continued to watch the heavens move, the stars shining brighter forming a path leading towards our destination.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" he chuckled at my words as I turned to look at him, emerald meeting coal black. He turned over lying on his stomach as he rested his head on his arms as he looked at me.

"Maybe." He said grinning showing off his pearly white teeth. I gave him an amused smile as I turned to the flames.

"I don't sleep much." I replied. "Only when it is crucial that I must, or if I'm searching for someone."

"So you know where this-"

"Zetsu."

"Zetsu is?"

"That is correct." I replied as faces began to form in the flames, beings were moving through the flames planning, training. I mentally smiled, they're doing well.

"Kitten." I blinked not even noticing that Kisame had moved right in front of me.

"Yes sushi-chan?" He gave me an amused smile as he sat across from me properly.

"How much will we lose?" I was silent as he asked that and gave him a sad broken smile.

"The possibilities of what will be lost are endless Kisame." I whispered. "And I know it is not wise to try and see for certain details in the future. The damages of what can be done to the time stream if things change can be deadly. It is just wise to pray and hope for the best. But, we will lose many. I can tell that much and I fear, the mental scars, will be worse than the physical ones."

"Kami is cruel isn't he?" Kisame asked silently as he moved next to me pulling his blanket around the two of us. I leaned against him enjoying the warmth after sitting in the cold for so long.

"No, he isn't." I murmured. I smiled as he snorted in disbelief. "If he was truly cruel than he would have never have given me my powers as a Prophet. He wouldn't have let me find a way to end Danzo's reign of terror. Fate works in mysterious ways Kisame and sometimes, not even Kami-sama can do what he wants to help us mortals."

He was silent as I felt my eyelids grow heavy.

"Sleep now kitten, I'll watch now." Smiling I barely nodded before letting my eyes close and falling into a sweet abyss.

* * *

><p>"Those two make a cute pair." Konan yawned smirking as Pein woke her up for her watch.<p>

"If only we had some way to save this moment." Pein chuckled as he lay down on his sleeping bag watching the pair amused. Konan grinned going through her bag bringing out a sketch book and pencils. "Should have known, you always keep that on you."

"Expect anything less?" she replied with a wry look as she continued drawing not looking up from her work. He smiled at the blue haired beauty and shook his head subtly.

"Never will." He murmured before closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him. Konan had a light blush on her cheeks as she looked at her childhood friend and smiled softly.

"Sly." She murmured as she turned to her finished work and smiled at the warm scene. But instead of Hinata's body, there was a girl with short pixie like hair, with a slimmer fae like body with light toned muscles. "Such a pretty girl, forced into this cruel fate with the rest of us, Kami." She looked up at the heavens imploringly. "Please watch over us as we walk down this treacherous path."

* * *

><p>Kisame blinked as he looked around at the dark abyss in front of him. Where on earth was he? Looking around he saw a flickering light in front of him. Curious he walked forward stopping in front of a bright, stunning star.<p>

"What on earth?" he murmured awed reaching out towards it.

"I wouldn't touch it if I was you." A melodic voice said wisely. Freezing he turned to see a pink haired goddess behind him. She looked at her stunned as she watched him her head slightly tilted her bright emerald eyes watching him carefully.

A passionate fire burned within them, one that could never be perished. She was shorter than him by a few feet, yet she held herself with a regal and confident air. She was gorgeous and other than her eyes, what was more striking was her short pixie like **pink** hair which framed her heart shaped face. She wore a pure white dress with straps, silver bracelets around her wrists and ankles along with shackles around her ankles, she reminded him of a powerful caged bird, one that would fight for her freedom even if the price of freedom was her life.

"Why not?" he asked when he finally found his voice to speak to the pink haired beauty.

"Because it is something even greater than what man can perceive, something that can never be controlled or bent to a will." The girl replied as she walked forward looking at the star. "It holds more power than any being could hold alone. It even surpasses the power of the gods and if you were to touch it. Your existence wouldn't be the only thing erased. Your very existence, your very soul would be obliterated, never able to return to the cycle of souls and not to be reborn." She watched as he turned to the star his hands twitching. He froze as she took his hand and lifted it up to her eyes. "It has tempted man since the beginning of time. It's not a surprise you would be drawn to it." He watched her in silence as her eyes began to show several different emotions, each more complex than the first.

"Who are you?" he asked softly as she let go of his hand and looked up meeting his gaze.

"I am one of the Protectors of this place. You know me by another name though." She replied with a small smile as she turned and started to walk away as the world started to shift and the floor began to open up to swallow him hole.

"Damn it to hell!" he hissed as he started to fall only to feel something keep him steady. Looking up he saw the girl smile floating in midair as he noticed stunned by the white wings on her back when her gaze turned to something behind him. Turning he noticed the star begin to move to fast for the eye to follow. "Where is it going?"

"Wherever it wants." She replied as everything around them changed leaving them in a large green plain the wide blue sky reaching across the heavens as if to swallow them. Her wings disappeared in a flurry of feathers blown away by the wind as she let go of his hand. He felt a loss as she left go of his hand, wanting to feel her warmth again when he heard voices, calling, beckoning to him. "It's time for you to wake up. Go now, I'll join in a little while." He looked at her sharply questioningly as her face began to fade and he felt a pull.

"Kitten?"

"See you later Jaws."

* * *

><p>"How disgustingly cute, you've made new friend haven't you blossom?"<p>

I turned frowning as **he** appeared.

"So he is desperate." I said looking at him with distaste. "To think he'd actually summon **you** and to even think that **you** would accept. You're quite arrogant if you think you can try and extract **my **powers." He gave me a sly look.

"Still, he gets his powers, and I get my prize." I gave him a withering look as he touched my cheek and then hissed his hand burning. "One as black as you, cannot touch me. You're only signing your own death wish, which I'll happily help if you want death so much." He just smirked as he rubbed his hand the burn already healing.

"I've always loved a challenge."

"You're a sick bastard." He just smiled manically as I began to hear their voices in the distance.

"Farewell for now, Blossom. I just can't wait to claim what is mine, to see you withering under me crying out in pleasure." He licked his lips his eyes glowing wickedly. "It ought to be very ** delicious**."

* * *

><p>Opening my eyes I growled my eyes as cold as ice and my aura giving off a killing intent. That sick bastard!<p>

"Wake up on the wrong side of the tree this morning kitten?" Kisame froze as I looked at him.

"Not in the mood." I hissed getting up and picked up my bag the camp disappearing in an instant, all traces of our being here erased. "Get moving, now." I noticed Pein and Konan exchange worried looks while Kisame just stood there baffled, Genma and Asuma just paled hurrying after me as I calmed down bit by bit with each step.

"Um-"

"You don't want to talk to her right now. Even when calming down her temper is something not to be reckoned with." Genma hissed quietly stopping Konan from addressing me.

"What set her off though?" Pein whispered.

"Most likely something happened in one of her _dreams_. The only time she got this pissed off was when she apparently met some kind of being with the same amount of power as her. Don't know that much about the details though." Asuma explained I felt his eyes.

"I can hear you." I could feel them all flinch by my detached tone, except for Kisame. "Did you forget about my powers you dumbasses?"

"She can actually cuss!" Kisame said. "It's a miracle."

"Don't make me castrate you."

"Yes m'am." He smirked as she caught up with me smirking. I rolled my eyes at him as I felt my bad mood lighten up even more as we approached the forest. As we came to where the trees stood I stopped and turned back towards where Konoha stood in the distance. We're making good time. But still, that won't be enough. I froze when I felt auras appear in the heart of the forest and turned my expression grim.

"They can tell we're here."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the base, Deidara was twitching several times as Tobi nattered on to him about lollipops and teddy bears. Sasori just smirked at him while Madara and Itachi sent him pitying looks as he looked up from their plans, knowing how much their brother could be a pain in the ass.<p>

"Tobi."

"Yes senpai?"

"Shut up."

"But Tobi's a good boy!" Deidara felt a vein twitch as Tobi put his arms around his neck from behind hugging me.

"Tobi."

"Yes senpai?"

"You're a dead boy if you don't get off." He growled as Tobi grinned like a five year old.

"You don't mean that senpai! You love Tobi too much!" Everyone waited as Deidara suddenly gave off a menacing aura ready to kill whoever got in his way as Tobi jumped off and stole his hairband letting his blonde hair fall around his face. "Wow senpai you really do look like a girl!"

"Oh this should be fucking interesting." Hidan smirked as Kakuzu looked up from counting the budgets while Deidara let out a battle cry and started running after Tobi who was laughing like a five year old.

"How is he related to you two again?" Tsunade asked in disbelief as she turned to the stoic Uchiha brothers. They looked at each other and then turned back to her.

"We suspect our mother dropped him as a child." Madara deadpanned making the others laugh weakly. "That or he's adopted."

"Well, he certainly has a screw too many loose." Jiraiya laughed as Tobi jumped at Hidan using his face as a spring board and landing in Kakuzu's money piles scattering the golden coins and bills everywhere.

"Kami help us." Itachi sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose as all three of their idiots started chasing after the crazy seventeen year old.

"Why? It's good entertainment?" Sasori said as he went back to fixing his puppet.

"I must ask Sasori, are you a sadist?"

"You flatter me Madara."

"Sasori-senpai, are you playing with your pretty dolls again?" Deidara, Kakuzu, Itachi, Madara and Hidan froze as Sasori looked up at Tobi, his face void of any expression.

"Aw shit." Hidan said weakly as Sasori started giving off a killing intent freezing everyone in the room except for Tobi.

"What just happened?" Tsunade asked confused as she turned to see that Deidara was shaking slightly.

"Danna doesn't like it when someone implies he's playing with his puppets, or as the baka put it, 'dolls'." Deidara said weakly.

"What happened to the last fucktard who did it? I forgot." Hidan asked turning to Deidara grinning at the bloodlust Sasori was giving off as he got up glaring at an oblivious Tobi.

"He turned him into one of his puppets." Kakuzu replied as he sighed collecting his money.

"Well, Sasuke will be pleased, he's always wanted Tobi's room." Itachi mused as he turned back to the plans.

"You two are awful." Tsunade sighed shaking her head as Madara smirked.

"Thank you." he smirked as Sasori finally spoke.

"Tobi."

"Yes Sasori-chan?"

"YOU HAVE SIGNED YOUR OWN DEATH WARRANT!" Letting out a whoop Tobi dodged the puppet Sasori had thrown at him controlling the puppet through strings as he chased after the crazed Uchiha who was laughing all the way destroying everything in their path leaving the recruits quivering in fear in the a corner as Sasori chased after Tobi foaming at the mouth.

"Danna's snapped." Deidara whimpered as they heard a crash in the far distance.

"The costs to repair this are going to be extensive **and **maybe leave us penniless." Kakuzu moaned as he shook his head in agony.

"Sakura-sama, please return soon." They all flinched when they heard a very loud, 'TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!' and a battle cry from Sasori.

"Kami help us."

* * *

><p>I sneezed as we stopped a fair distance away from Zabuza's camp.<p>

"Someone's talking about me." I said wryly turning back to Konoha, a feeling of amusement washing over me. I'm betting it has something to do with Tobi.

"What was that kitten?" Kisame asked as he turned to me after seeing that I had stopped. I just shook my head my lips twitching in amusement as I caught up.

"Nothing jaws." I replied smoothly schooling my expression as we came to dense part of the forest. I stopped when I felt an aura flash and listened. "Something's wrong."

"What is it Sakura-sama?" Asuma asked curiously as pulled on my gloves and pulled back my dark navy blue hair. I could feel Hinata stir slightly before falling back to sleep. She can feel it too I see.

"Listen." I said as I pulled on my gloves. They did as I ordered turning to me confused.

"I don't hear anything." Genma frowned chewing on a metal senbon.

"Exactly, we can't hear **anything**. Nor have we seen any form of life as we've traveled through here." I looked around when I heard a battle cry and saw a man with insanely spiky coal black hair, the bottom half of his face covered in bandages, a large sword in hand wearing no shirt but a pair of large pants and sandals flying at me.

In the distance, I could hear the first chime of the afternoon bell ring from Konoha. Closing my eyes I smiled wryly.

"Let the battle begin."

* * *

><p>Kisame froze as the man appeared from nowhere flew at Sakura. Everything seemed to suddenly go in slow motion. Konan and Pein defending themselves, Genma and Asuma fending off more attackers as he rushed toward Sakura, freezing as the man's sword impaled her side blood rushing out of her side spraying everything and everyone.<p>

His heart turned to stone as he watched her fall to the ground coughing out blood and hit the ground still and unmoving. No. No. NO!

"KITTEN!"

* * *

><p><strong>AND CLIFFHANGER! XD Aren't I evil? Hope you liked it! XD<strong>

**AND PLEASE, please read and review! XD**


End file.
